Making It Work
by FatallyVenomous
Summary: Konan is pregnant with Pein's child. She is horribly afraid to tell Pein, thinking that he won't want the baby nor her. Konan and Sasori try to keep her pregnancy a secret, but hiding a pregnant belly is no easy task. Will Konan step up and tell Pein before he finds out himself, and more importantly, how will he react to the baby? Pein/Konan. Full summary inside. (I'm back bishes.)
1. Chapter 1: News

**Hey guys. In this fanfiction, Konan gets pregnant and she really doesn't want to tell Pein because she's scared that he either won't want the baby or won't want her. She tries to hide it for as long as possible, but hiding a pregnant belly isn't easy. Rated 'M' for possible lemons/limes and Hidan's potty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden ._.**

* * *

"No way... This can't be happening..." Konan whispered.

The third pregnancy test was dropped on the floor and Konan stared at nothing in particular. In fact, she wasn't even staring. She was thinking. Konan's mind was far, far away from this place. She was thinking about the baby, it's gender, it's appearance, it's _father._

Pein.

What happens when he finds out? Will he be angry? What if he hates Konan? Konan's stomach twisted and she felt like throwing up at the thought. She couldn't live with herself if Pein hated her.

She absently wondered what the baby would look like. Would he/she inherit the Rinnegan from Pein? Orange or blue hair? Gold eyes? Boy or girl? Konan almost laughed at the thought of breaking the news to the other Akatsuki members.

"_The bitch fucked Pein? Eh, doesn't fucking surprise me."_

_"Tobi loves kids! Tobi is a good boy!"_

_"Aha! Konan BANGED Pein. Art is a bang!"_

Konan shook her head. The little white paper rose fell out of her hair and landed next to the pregnancy test with two lines on it, one pink and one red. She flinched at the sight, it was almost like a choice. A few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. It was so hard. Konan buried her face in her hands and sobbed, why did she have to go and get pregnant?! Everything was perfectly fine until she got pregnant! Konan and Pein had a beautiful relationship, they cared about each other more than anything. And it wasn't like she got pregnant the first time they had sex. Konan and Pein had sex several times, but a bit of time had passed since the last time they had, which led Konan to believe that was the time when he'd impregnated her.

"Wait a minute. What the hell? How is he gonna get mad at me when it was his damn fault!" Konan angrily whispered. "Now look what I'm doing, I'm blaming shit on him." Konan started crying again.

"Konan?" A soft knock came on the door. "Konan are you alright?"

Konan knew that voice. It was Sasori. Her best friend of the group. Konan wiped her nose on the sleeve of her cloak and opened the door. She grabbed onto Sasori's wrist and pulled him in the bathroom and locked the door again.

"Konan are you... whoa, have you been crying? And where's your flower AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Konan clamped a hand over Sasori's mouth.

"Please keep your voice down. And yes I've been crying and the flower fell out of my hair and that would be a pregnancy test." Konan struggled to keep from crying.

"...What does it say?" Sasori whispered.

"It came back positive. Sasori... I' pregnant." Konan murmured. "How am I going to tell Pein? What am I going to do? He's going to notice me getting FAT!"

"Konan take a deep breath. Calm down. It's going to be okay. You know damn well that Pein is going to love that child, the baby is a part of you. He can't hate someone that is connected to you. You are his everything. And you won't get fat. Konan, you have a beautiful figure and the baby bump is not something to be ashamed of." Sasori hugged Konan tightly. "In fact, you'd look adorable with a baby bump. You're all tiny and cute."

"But Sasori, Pein hates kids. You and I both know that. Look how he hates Tobi."

"That's different. First off, Tobi isn't a kid. He's a freakin' grown adult with some kind of child fetish. Second, even if Tobi really was a kid, he's not Pein's kid. Third, Tobi has nothing to do with you. Like I said, Pein can't hate something or someone that is a part of you."

"...Maybe you're right. But I'm so scared, even if Pein does want the baby. What about raising him or her? The Akatsuki is no place for a child to be raised. In fact, it's not a place for anyone under the age of thirteen! Not with Hidan's mouth."

"How about this, for every curse word Hidan drops, he has to put a dollar in a jar. We'll call it the Swear Jar. And it applies to everybody, excluding you. Konan, you're pregnant, you can curse up a storm, yell at whomever you please, eat what you want, and nobody is going to do a thing about it."

**(A/N: For any Bones fans out there, did you get the image of Bones walking through the jail and every single inmate moved out of the way for her? xD)**

Konan took a deep breath. "What about Itachi and Deidara? Or better yet, what about Pein? Itachi has a Sharingan, Deidara has his weird mechanical eye, and Pein has a Rinnegan. They could easily see either the bump earlier than everyone else, or better yet, see the baby her or himself."

"Itachi wouldn't care enough to use his Sharingan to look at something like your stomach, Deidara's mechanical eye would only be able to see the bump after you're at least four months in, and Pein... I'm not sure about that one. Plus you sleep with him every night... what position do you guys sleep in?"

"The worst one for this situation. He sleeps on his side, and I do as well, my back is pressed against his chest and stomach, and his arm is around my waist and his hand rests on my belly. He'll feel that baby bump before it even shows." Konan slumped against the wall, depressed.

"Okay, you're off to a very good start. While you're pregnant, it is always best to sleep on your left side due to your kidney being place on the right side. When you sleep on your left side, the uterus isn't crushing your kidney. Never, ever sleep on your stomach. It will cause you a whole lot of back pain. Also avoid sleeping on your back, that will just make your stomach more noticeable. So keep your position, just switch to the left side in case you don't already. As for him feeling your bump, that is unavoidable. You are going to have to tell him sooner or later, you can't pass a baby bump off as gaining weight."

"Sasori, how do you know so much about pregnancy? You are a dude, right?" Konan raised her eyebrows.

"I had to study anatomy for building puppets, and pregnancy was just something in the book. I just have good memory."

"Thank you so much for everything, Sasori." Konan hugged the redhead. He hugged her back and pulled away, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Just remember to be very careful with your belly. Don't hit it on anything, and be careful on where Pein puts pressure on your stomach. Babies are very fragile, especially when they are young like yours is. Oh, and try not to have sex with Pein. It might hurt you a lot more than usual. Just be careful." Sasori gave Konan's shoulders a gentle squeeze. Then he glanced down at her belly and asked, "May I?"

Konan nodded and moved her hands away from her stomach. Sasori placed both hands on her slightly swollen belly. He felt around a bit and pulled away smiling. "You can already feel the bump?!" Konan asked incredulously.

"Nobody else will be able to, I just know where to feel. Nobody else besides me has experience with pregnancy... besides maybe Itachi, only because of Sasuke. But I doubt he has any recollection of his mother being pregnant."

"Thank you, Sasori. It means a lot that you're here for me." Konan hugged the redhead again.

...

"Konan, are you okay?" Pein's voice nearly made Konan jump out of her skin.

"Oh! Uh, Pein! Um... yeah I'm fine." She mumbled quickly as Pein walked up behind her. Konan jumped as she felt Pein's arms slip around her waist. "Ah! No don't!" she sputtered in her panic.

"What? Why not? Are you sure you're alright?" Pein stopped, his hands just barely touching the edges of her belly.

Konan turned around and held his hands in hers. She quickly thought of an excuse. "Um... there's a... bruise... on my stomach..." Konan muttered and looked away.

"Really? Can I see it?" Pein's eyebrows pulled together.

"No! I mean... um... I HAVE TO GO TAKE A SHOWER!" Konan yelled and ran from the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Konan, wait!" Pein called after her and followed her into the bedroom. He tried to turn the knob, but the bathroom door was locked. Pein knocked on it a few times. "Konan please open the door and tell me what's wrong." Pein begged.

There was no answer, just the sound of the shower being turned on and water running down the drain. Pein flopped on their bed and thought about why she'd run away from him and refused to show her belly. _'It's not like I haven't seen her naked, I had sex with her for crying out loud. What's wrong with Konan?'_ Pein frowned._  
_

Konan stepped into the shower and let the hot water slink through her hair and wash over her chilled skin. She felt bad about not telling Pein. Was it really fair that Sasori, her best friend had found out before Pein, the father? Konan felt guilt creeping up from her stomach. Speaking of the devil, Konan sadly looked down at her swollen belly. Her beautiful flat stomach that she paid careful attention to was now slightly bulging out, at least a few inches. Sasori had estimated she was about twelve weeks, or three months, pregnant. How had she not noticed? Konan mentally bashed herself for being so naive, and thinking she was simply picking up a little weight.

Konan sorrowfully rubbed her stomach. _'Ew. I'm all tubby.'_

Pein sat up. _'Is she gaining weight and THAT'S why she didn't want me touching or seeing her stomach? Oh Konan, why are you so worried about your weight?'_ Pein rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He's going to think I'm getting fat," Konan said bitterly out loud. "And it's only going to get worse with time. By the time I'm nine months I'll resemble a blimp. Ooooh, how am I going to get rid of the baby chub?" Konan pouted.

'_Maybe I should look at the bright side,' _Konan thought. '_Well, Sasori did say that I could yell at anyone I want to. And eat anything I want. He even said I'd look cute with a baby bump.'_ She smiled a little.

Konan sighed and washed her hair quickly. If she didn't get out of the shower, Pein was going to throw a fit. Hell, she was fairly sure he'd go Shinra Tensei on that poor door.

_'Maybe I should try to pick the lock? Or OOOOOOHHHHH a battering ram! Or maybe even- oh snap the water just turned off.'_

"Konan?" Pein tapped on the door again. Konan, on the other side, was hiding all of her pregnancy tests under the bathroom sink. She straightened up and opened the door. Pein looked surprised.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

Konan flinched and reflexively covered her belly with her arms.

"Konan if you're gaining weight somehow, you can tell me. I still think you're beautiful." Pein gently pulled on her bathrobe.

She hissed and turned away from him. "I'm not gaining weight!" she snapped. Konan mentally kicked herself for having stupid mood swings.

"Then why won't you let me see your stomach?"

"I..." Konan couldn't find an answer. Pein kept eye contact and cautiously started to pull off her robe. Konan closed her eyes and prayed he'd be stupid for just this once and think it was fat. But she knew Pein. He wasn't stupid. He'd put his hands on her stomach and feel the bump. He wasn't naive. He'd know right away she was pregnant.

Right as the robe was about to be pulled back to reveal her stomach, a knock came on the door. Pein and Konan both turned their heads to look at the bedroom door. Pein planted a soft kiss on Konan's lips and whispered in her ear, "You're gorgeous, Konan." He fixed her robe and opened the door. Konan thanked whoever was at the door. She leaned around Pein and looked over his shoulder to see Sasori.

_'Thank you Sasori I love you forever.'_

"Hey Pein, sorry if I interrupted something but Tobi keeps whining about wanting oatmeal." Sasori grumbled.

"That's fine. I'll make the brat oatmeal." Pein grumbled and walked out to the kitchen to make Tobi some cinnamon oatmeal and the rest of the Akatsuki some dinner.

Konan quickly walked to the door and yanked Sasori in. She shut the door and was about to thank the redhead when he said, "No need to thank me. Thank Itachi the next time you see him. I hope you don't mind Konan, I asked him to keep an eye on you with his Sharingan, and he told me to go into the room when he saw Pein close to you."

"Does he know?" Konan whispered.

"About what? This?" Sasori gently poked her stomach. She nodded. "Yeah he asked me why so I told him, but I told Itachi not to tell anyone."

Konan nodded. She knew Itachi wasn't one to spill a secret. Shit, he barely even talked. "It's going to be okay, Konan." Sasori hugged her and Konan resisted the urge to cry.

_'Is it really, Sasori? Is it really going to be okay?'_

* * *

**So, review and tell me if you liked it and want me to continue. No flames please! And sorry if I don't know everything about pregnancy, I'm not pregnant and I never have been. But please review it makes me less than three smiley face ^-^**

**Fire and Ice,**

**-Chaos**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Suck

**Hay guys ^3^ You know what's weird? I have a strange attraction to gingers/redheads. Seriously. Every boy that I like/liked has been a ginger. GINGERS ARE AWESOME! :D ... ._. ANYWAYS... Thank you so much for all of the reviews! c: ...Uhm, besides the one that said "AWEKERWARD". I didn't realize this story could be classified as *awkward*. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 2! ^-^**

* * *

Konan sat next to Pein and silently stared at her dinner. She wanted to eat, really badly, but she had a queasiness settling in her stomach. Pein noticed her quietness and nudged her. "Konan are you okay?"

Of course, every eye turned her way and stared at poor Konan. Sasori's foot tapped her leg and he gave her a look from his spot across the table. "Uh... yeah. I'm... fine." Konan felt guilty about lying to Pein, but she didn't have much of a choice. She wasn't about to announce her pregnancy at the freakin' Akatsuki dinner table.

"Konan stop lying to me." Pein's voice went flat. _'Crap. He caught me.'_

"I'm not, I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"You're lying to me again." _'Dammit, Pein.'_

"I'm sorry, I just-" A huge heave in Konan's stomach cut her off. She clamped a hand tightly over her mouth and got up from the table. Konan streaked from the table into her bathroom and she held her stomach with one hand. Konan collapsed on the floor and leaned over the toilet. Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki stared in disbelief at the spot where she'd disappeared to. When Pein heard the sound of choking from his bathroom, he quickly stood up. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi all stood up as well.

"You, you, and you, sit down. All of you stay here, I'll be right back. If I'm not back in ten minutes, you can do whatever you want. Zetsu, clear the table and Kisame wash the dishes. Tobi, if you want more oatmeal, ask Deidara. He'll make you oatmeal."

"Okay! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Dammit Pein-sama, why am I in charge of Tobi, un?"

"Quiet Deidara."

Deidara frowned, but sat back down and stuck his hand in his bowl of pasta. Pein never questioned Deidara on why he insisted on eating with his hand-mouths, for he really didn't care.

Konan's stomach heaved and she vomited again. Konan was, putting it mildly, disgusted. She had always hated getting sick to her stomach and now she was going to have to put up with it. Suddenly, cool hands started pulling the hair away from Konan's face. She felt breathing on her ear.

"Konan are you alright?" A silky voice murmured.

"I'm just-" Konan was cut off by another rush of nausea.

"I'm sorry, angel." Pein's velvet voice calmed her nerves. His hand slipped under her shirt and rubbed her back comfortingly. Pein knew Konan's hatred for vomiting. His cool hand felt nice on her feverish skin and eventually, Konan slumped backwards and Pein caught her before she hit the tile.

"Konan?" Pein shook her shoulders and tried to get her attention.

"I'm tired." Konan sighed. "Can I go to sleep early?"

"Anything for you." Pein placed his hand over her forehead for a moment, feeling for a fever. The heat flash dissolved and her temperature dropped back to normal. "Just bang on the wall if you need anything." Pein swiftly picked her up and laid her down on their bed. Konan rolled over, facing away from him.

_'Why is my angel acting like this? Did I do something to her?'_ Pein worried. _'Maybe I should go ask Sasori? Nah. I'll just ask her when she wakes up.'_

...

"All right, it's time for everyone to go to sleep, or at least go in your rooms. Just be quiet. Konan's obviously sick or something, so everyone needs to can it." Pein told the Akatsuki members.

"Yay! Night night Pein-sama! Deidara-Senpai where are my footie pajamas?" Tobi ran into his room and dug through his hamper for his orange footie pajamas.

"Deidara go find Tobi's footie pajamas and for Jashin's sake Tobi, clean your room! If you need me... don't need me. Go find someone else to bother. Don't knock on my door, don't open my door, don't go in my room, don't come within a five foot radius of my room. And no, I am not going to go- cover Tobi's ears."

"Got it." Deidara clasped his hands over Tobi's ears and nodded for Pein to continue.

"Like I was saying, no, I am not going to go have sex with Konan, just to clear things up. I just don't want her to wake up unnecessarily. You can uncover Tobi's ears. Goodnight. Leave me alone." Pein gave a little wave and walked off to his and Konan's room. He paused and turned. "Deidara make sure Tobi brushes his teeth!"

"So close." Deidara sighed. "C'mon Tobi."

The Akatsuki dispelled and each drifted off to their rooms to go to sleep. Pein hesitated outside the door and listened for anything. All he heard was soft breathing, so he walked in. Konan hadn't appeared to have moved, still laying on her side. He sighed and unbuttoned his cloak and slipped it off. Pein pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it alongside his cloak, his Akatsuki bottoms following his shirt. He walked over to the dresser and opened his middle drawer. The ginger dug around for a pair of pants and pulled out sweatpants. He pulled them on while walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Pein picked up his toothbrush and opened the medicine cabinet. He didn't see any toothpaste, so he kneeled down and felt around underneath the bathroom sink for the extra tube of toothpaste. His fingers encountered something flat and smooth. A pregnancy test.

_'Ew. A tampon.'_ Pein thought and continued his little search.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand commence audience facepalm/head-desk banging session. I COULDN'T RESIST! I hadn't even planned that out. I just randomly decided to put Pein through some trouble of his teeth brushing session when I remembered that it was where Konan shoved the pregnancy tests xD AUTHOR FAIL-WIN. Anyway, please review! Thanks you ^-^**

**Tampons and Pregnancy Tests (Don't ask),**

**-Chaos**


	3. Chapter 3: Close Call

**Oh hey :3 Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Sorry if I make any mistakes, my muse isn't with me so I don't have anyone to proofread :( Please review, no flames, I will use them to toast marshmallows! :p Thanks you! ^-^**

* * *

Pein laid down on his side next to the sleeping Konan and slid his hand around her waist. His hand rested on her belly and Pein's eyebrows came together. He slowly rubbed her stomach and felt the bump that had not been there a few days ago.

_'Maybe she is gaining weight? No... this doesn't feel like fat.'_ The puzzled ginger poked at her stomach.

Konan's eyes slowly opened and she felt something prodding her stomach. She also noticed that someone's chest was pressed against her back. _'Oh fuck.'_

"No no no no no!" Konan wiggled out of Pein's hold and crawled away from him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up? Sorry. Is there something wrong with your stomach?" Pein sat up and looked at the blue haired kunoichi.

"Yes! I mean no! Don't touch my stomach! I mean... uh..." Pein's eyes widened as the flustered woman broke out into tears. "I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"Konan hush! I'm not mad at you! Why are you crying?" He asked her, surprised.

"I don't know!" Konan buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing into his collar. "I-I-I'm s-sor-ry." She sniffled.

"Um, it's okay?" Pein honestly had no idea what to do. First she didn't want him near her, then she throws up, then she doesn't want him near her again, then panics and starts crying? "Konan what the hell is wrong with you?"

Konan pulled away sharply and smacked Pein across the face. "What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with YOU?!" She screamed.

"Um, OW. Konan why did you just slap me?" The ginger asked, bewildered. It didn't hurt, physically. But emotionally, he was crushed. He held his red, swelling cheek.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault!" Konan broke into tears again. She got up and ran from the bed into the bathroom. Pein watched in shock as she collapsed on the floor and threw up again.

"Oh my God what is going on?" Pein pinched himself in the arm. "Ow. Okay. Not dreaming. Dammit." He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "Konan are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

After Konan finished vomiting, she got up and brushed her teeth. She laid on the bathroom floor and pressed her cheek against the cold tile. "Pein," she whispered.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"C'mere." She grabbed his pants and yanked on them a few times. He pulled his sweatpants back up. He got down on his knees and put his face near her's. She grabbed his cheek, half asleep, and shoved his orange hair away from his ear. Konan put her lips near Pein's ear and whispered, "Pein I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Defeating a sandwich... only makes it tastier..." Konan promptly passed out.

"What the fuck is happening?" Pein got up and carried Konan back into bed and gently laid her down. He absently walked out into the kitchen and started making eggs. Poor Pein cracked a bunch of eggs into a massive bowl and mixed them together. "...Hmm. Mental hospital? Nah. Um... oh I know! A psychiatrist, yeah that sounds about right."

"Psychiatrist? For who?" Itachi took a seat at the counter and folded his hands together.

"Oh good morning Itachi. What are you doing awake at this hour?" Pein asked calmly.

"Good morning Pein-sama. I'm awake because I woke up to the sound of screaming. At first I thought you'd lied and you and Konan were having sex, but then I heard a door close and I heard someone in the kitchen, so I thought you and Konan had sex and she came out to make you a sandwich, so I was thinking that she might be feeling generous and make me one too."

"You bastard. I should Shinra Tensei your ass all the way into next week." Pein informed him pleasantly.

"I deserve that, don't I?" Itachi replied in the same manner. "Well, no matter. Who was screaming?"

"Konan. I got in bed and laid down next to her and tried to put my arm around her waist like I always do, but then I felt her stomach and it felt a little bigger than usual. So then I poked at it and she woke up and backed away from me. She then broke out into tears. I asked what was wrong with her, which earned me a slap to the face and she screamed at me. Then she started crying again and ran into the bathroom and vomited. Then, right before she passed out, she informed me that, I quote, 'defeating a sandwich only makes it tastier'."

"Defeating a sandwich only makes it tastier? I suppose that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." Itachi told him. "And I was gonna ask why your cheek is red and swelled up."

"I couldn't agree more. And my cheek indeed IS red and swollen."

"Lovely weather."

"Indeed."

"Say, Pein-sama, when she slapped you did she knock a couple of screws loose? Because you're acting strangely calm." Itachi asked politely. Truth be told, Itachi was playing stupid. He knew exactly why Konan was acting this way. The sandwich thing... no comment.

"Itachi my dear, you have it all wrong. These screws have been knocked out of place long, long ago." Pein tapped his temple and cheekily smiled. "By the way Itachi, you know something I don't, so just spit it out already." The ginger never once changed his pleasant tone.

Itachi stiffened up. "I know that Deidara was the one who blew a hole in the hideout last week. And that's about it." Itachi told him. It wasn't entirely a lie. There had been damage to the hideout and nobody confessed to Pein that it was Deidara.

"Oh. Interesting. I'll kill him later." Pein waved his hand dismissively.

* * *

**Whoo, Itachi had a close call. And poor Konan is feeling the effects of pregnancy xD Poor Pein. He's absolutely clueless. Well, tune in next time to ChaosIsADork for more! :D By the way:**

**My Youtube: XxItalianChaosxX**

**My DeviantART: XxItalianChaos17xX**

**Paper and Rain,**

**-Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking the News

**Thank you for the reviews! LMAO PEIN IS SUCH A STOOPID. Alrighty then, moving along.**

* * *

Konan woke up in bed, tightly tucked in with a note on her nightstand. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Konan,_

_Morning sleepy angel. Hmm, how do I word this... Oh yeah, UHM IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU? You're seriously starting to scare me. 'Defeating a sandwich only makes it tastier'? Babe if you hear voices in your head you can talk to me about it. All joking aside, I want to talk to you when you wake up. Love you._

_-Pein XOXO_

"Defeating a sandwich only makes it tastier? What the fuck?" Konan asked, bewildered. "Alrighty then. I'll just take a shower." Konan shrugged and shoved the note in her top drawer. She sat up. Or at least she tried to. "Oh, fuck me." The blue haired kunoichi pulled the blankets off and glared at her slightly swollen belly.

Konan kept in mind to be careful when getting up and gently pushed herself up. "Oh, never mind. SASORI!" She yelled for the redhead.

"COMING!" He responded. Sasori knocked twice and walked in. "Good morning Konan, having troubles?"

"Shut up. Just help me up." She hissed at him. Sasori came to stand near the edge of the bed. He thought for a while, then put both his arms under her back and lifted her into a sitting position. The redhead took her hand and helped her stand. Konan sighed. "Thanks Sasori. This stomach is starting to get in the way."

"It'll only get worse with time. Then again, you could always tell Pein and he can help you out of bed. Besides, what happens when you have to get dressed? I highly doubt Pein will appreciate me spending excessive amounts of time with you, let alone undress and dress you." Sasori informed her.

Konan sighed. "I'm going to have to eventually. And if he finds out on his own, he'll think the baby's not his."

"Exactly. So maybe you should shower, get cleaned up, then go outside and tell him." he suggested.

"That sounds good. Oh, um Sasori? How am I supposed to shower? Do I just not bend over?"

"Yeah pretty much. I wouldn't try shaving your legs or anything like that. Once you tell Pein, make him do it. That's the beauty of being pregnant. You can be a total bitch and no one will do anything about it!" He said cheerfully.

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me," Konan walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Konan carefully stripped down to her underwear and turned to face the mirror. A small bump graced her belly. She rubbed her stomach and placed her hands on either side. Konan carefully felt around, and rested her palms over one spot.

"Gah!" Konan lifted her hands in shock when she felt something move. "Was that...? This early? Oh dear..."

She pulled down her underwear and got in the shower.

...

"So Sasori. I heard Konan yell for you." Pein leaned against the counter casually. "What did she want? Were you guys talking?"

"She asked me if you were home." Sasori lied smoothly. "She wants to talk to you."

"Oh really?" Pein straightened up. "Do you know what she wants to talk about? I'm worried about her. She's been acting strangely."

"She has? Maybe that's what she wants to talk about."

"Maybe."

...

"There you are Konan. You wanted to talk?" Pein hugged her tightly. Konan gently pushed him off and held his hand. "What, now I can't hug you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, it's not that. I promise I'll explain everything to you. Come with me." Konan pulled him out of the hideout and walked for about five minutes in the woods surrounding the area. Pein silently followed and noticed she was walking funny. Kind of like... she was trying not to move too much. Before he could think anything of it, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Alright. Enough is enough." Konan unbuttoned her cloak and spoke as she did. "I have been acting weird lately, I know. And I owe you an explanation. It would be easier if I showed you instead." Konan, now in her under outfit, took his hands and gently placed them on her belly, right where Sasori had felt it. She kept her eyes locked with his as emotions scrolled across his face. Confusion, shock, disbelief, denial, anger, and finally settled on confusion again.

"You're not trying to tell me..."

"I am."

"This isn't some kind of joke right?"

"No it's not. I'm pregnant."

"You're absolutely positive?" Pein kept his voice monotone.

"Yes. I took three tests and Sasori can feel the baby and Itachi can see it. You might have some kind of problem if you can't feel it." Konan told him.

"Oh, no I can feel it I just- wait WHAT. How many people know?!"

"Sasori, Itachi and you." Konan sighed. "Sasori told Itachi to keep an eye on the baby through his Sharingan. And Sasori knocked on the bathroom door at the wrong time."

"So you're pregnant."

"Yes."

"And, just for confirmation, this baby is mine."

"Yes."

"Well. Attention everybody, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! SEE THIS, WORLD?" Pein pointed to Konan's belly. "THIS IS MINE! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Konan stared at Pein in disbelief. He was happy. Beyond happy. He was ecstatic. A huge smile spread over his face as he placed his hands on Konan's stomach and carefully felt around the bump. "Wait a minute, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm gonna be a dad!"

"I thought you hated kids!"

"Correction: I hate TOBI. Not kids. And you thought I could hate my own child? Whom is encased in the woman I love? Pfft, pregnancy does weird shit to people." Pein scoffed as he beamed down at Konan's stomach.

"So you're not mad."

"Never."

"And you want this baby?"

"Want? I'm already in love with her... him... hmm. I can't wait to find out whether it's a boy or a girl!" Pein said excitedly.

"Pein."

"What?" He looked up.

"I love you." Konan threw her arms around the ginger's neck and hugged him tightly.

"ACK NO! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Pein scolded her. "That is very precious cargo. Be. CAREFUL." He fretted. "And don't bump your belly on anything!"

"You're too much." She laughed at his worries and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He kissed her back and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Konan slid her arms up around his neck and held his lips against hers.

Pein pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes for a long time, content with not moving. Konan giggled and put his hands back on her stomach.

"What are you-"

"Shh, just keep your hands there for a while. I felt a kick before I got in the shower." She whispered.

"I don't think you can feel anything this early though. How many-" Pein fell silent as something shifted under his palm. He stared in amazement at the bump and looked back up at her. A smile broke across his face again.

"Told you." Konan smirked at his expression.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO TELL EVERYONE!" Pein grabbed Konan's hand and dragged her back to the hideout. "C'mon c'mon c'mon we gotta go!" He urged.

Konan laughed and followed.

...

_Slam._

"ALRIGHT GUYS. LISTEN UP. SEE THIS?" Pein shouted and pointed to Konan's belly. "NAH. TACH. GOT IT?!"

"No way, un."

"You're serious?"

"Konan-san got fat!" Tobi exploded. Everybody slowly turned to look at the masked man. Pein's eyes narrowed into slits and, if looks could kill, Tobi would have died and gone to heaven.

"You bastard," Pein hissed quietly.

"Tobi is a good boy?"

"Tobi. That is not fat. That is a baby. Konan has a baby in her belly." Deidara whispered to him.

"...Konan-san, do you love kids?" Tobi murmured.

"Of course I do."

"THEN WHY DID YOU EAT ONE?!" He cried out and rushed over to her. He sorrowfully rubbed her stomach and mumbled, "It's okay Baby-kun! Tobi-chan is here!"

"Tobi. Konan is pregnant. That is her baby. She is going to have a baby. Konan did not eat a baby." Deidara informed him.

"Oh! That makes Tobi-chan feel much better! Yay! Konan-san is going to have a little baby! Tobi-chan loves kids!" Tobi shouted joyfully.

"Congratulations." Itachi smiled faintly. "How many weeks?"

"Twelve or thirteen. Not exactly sure."

"Good fucking job, Pein. Now Konan's gonna be a fucking bitch for another six months and we can't fucking tell her not to. Real fucking nice, dumbass."

"That's six dollars, Hidan. Everytime you curse around Konan, you have to put a dollar in this jar." Sasori held up the Swear Jar, just like he said he would. "And that applies to everybody, minus Konan. A dollar a pop."

"You must be fucking joking."

"Seven dollars."

"Alright, alright." Hidan dug out his wallet and dropped a five and two singles in the plastic jar.

"Listen up. For anyone who didn't catch on, Konan is twelve to thirteen weeks pregnant. That means she's going to have a baby. When Konan goes to bed, all of you better-" Pein dropped a dollar in the Swear Jar. "-fucking stay quiet. She is going to have mood swings. Deal with it. She is going to crave random foods and/or drinks. She is going to be rude and cry. A lot. You better put up with it, or you can leave your cloak in my office and leave my organization. Thank you, have a nice day." Pein bowed.

"Can I feel your belly, un?"

"Sure go ahead." Konan took Deidara's hands and placed them where Sasori said he could feel the bump the best. Deidara moved his hands around a little and smiled.

Pein got an idea. He activated his Rinnegan and examined Konan's stomach. He saw tiny little chakra networks beginning to form a bundle. He smiled to himself and deactivated his Kekkei Genkai.

Konan saw Pein grinning at her belly. Konan smiled and thought, _'Maybe Sasori was right. Maybe everything really is going to be okay.'_

* * *

**Aw! Pein is actually happy! Watch out guys, Konan's pregnant bipolar mode is activated! Watch for the next update! ^_^**

**-Chaos**


	5. Chapter 5: Run for Your Lives!

**Guys who smell good. I love them. Seriously, if I have some kind of weird scent fetish when it comes to men. Like those must haves for the perfect guy. Some girls it's their body, others it's their teeth... me? The way they smell. Yeah I'm weird :D Deal with it :3**

* * *

"Can I do anything for you? You want me to rub your back? Or get you ice cream?" Pein couldn't seem to settle himself in bed. He even asked Sasori if he should sleep separately from Konan to avoid bumping her belly. Sasori told him to calm down and just follow normal routine.

"Pein, I don't need anything. My back doesn't hurt. I'm not hungry. I just want you to lay down with me and go to sleep." Konan laid on her left side like the puppet master had instructed.

"I guess." Pein finally relaxed and pressed Konan's back into his chest. He carefully laid his hand on her waist and buried his face into her warm neck. "Konan." He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Konan smiled and curled up in his gentle hold. "I love you too."

...

**Three weeks later...**

"BITCHES ARE GONNA PISS ME OFF!"

"Oh shit." Deidara grabbed Tobi's arm and ran down the hallway. He shoved Tobi in his room and locked the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS PEIN?!"

Pein shivered when he heard his name screamed. He stuffed himself inside of a duffle bag and Itachi shoved him under his bed. "Hide," Pein whispered to the raven from inside the duffle bag.

"ITACHI! NICE TO SEE YOU. HAVE YOU SEEN PEIN ANYWHERE? I MISS HIM _TERRIBLY_." Konan clasped her hands together sweetly and walked closer to the silent Uchiha.

"Hn."

"No, you say? That's strange."

"Hn."

"He's out on an errand? And he didn't tell me?"

"Hn."

"A surprise? How sweet of him. I don't give him enough credit. He's so nice to me!" Konan cried and hugged Itachi tightly. She sobbed into the raven's shoulder and wailed, "I treat him so poorly! What's wrong with me?!"

"Hn."

"Nothing's wrong with me? You're so nice to me Itachi!"

"Hn."

Konan gasped and pulled away. "You're right! Where is my Dei-chan? DEI-CHAN!" Konan called happily and skipped out of Itachi's bedroom. The door shut behind her. The Uchiha let out a breath in relief and dragged Pein out from under the bed.

"Phew. Thanks Itachi. But what am I supposed to get her without sneaking out of the house?"

"Hn."

"Chocolates? I don't have chocolates." Pein paced the room.

"Hn."

"You have chocolates?" Itachi walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He fished around in there and pulled out a box of chocolates and chocolate pocky. Itachi handed him both and closed his drawer.

"Why do you have chocolate pocky and chocolate?" Pein eyed him.

"Hn."

"You bought them? For who?"

"Hn."

"Konan? Why didn't you give them to her sooner?"

"Hn."

"They were for her birthday? Oh right. That's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"Anyways, thanks Uchiha. I owe you." Pein walked out of the room and peeked around the corner. Konan was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch with Deidara sitting on the couch behind her brushing out her hair quietly. The blonde turned slightly and saw the leader. He shrugged helplessly at the ginger and Pein nodded in understanding.

"Konan." Pein walked around the coffee table and sat on the couch next to Deidara. Konan lolled her head back and smiled up at him.

"Gooooood morning."

"Good morning."

"So where were you?" Konan never dropped her cheeky smile. "Were you talking to other girls? Were you at a brothel? Were you buying me diet pills because I'm fat?" She questioned sweetly.

"No, sweetheart. I was buying you chocolate." Pein placed the sweets in her lap. "And you're not fat."

"You're not... mad at me? You aren't insulted by my questions?"

"No. I'm not mad at you. I'm not insulted. I could never be mad at you." Pein smiled.

"You're so nice to me! All of you are so nice to me! I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating and I'm sorry for calling you a girl, Dei-chan!"

"It's okay, un. We love you no matter what, Konan!" The blonde missing nin brushed out and braided a section of the pregnant woman's blue hair.

"Oh Dei-chan, you don't have to do that after I've been so mean to you."

"It's okay Konan, I like your hair. It's pretty." Deidara cast the leader a nervous glance. Pein waved his hand dismissively and the blonde sighed in relief.

"I'll be right back Konan. I have to ask Itachi something." The ginger got up and left the room.

"Okay!"

Hidan walked in the room and saw Konan sitting there. "Holy shit bitch, I leave for three weeks on a mission and you get fat as fuck! What happened to the bump?! That was cute and now you're a... a... a fucking blob!"

Konan's eyes filled with tears, a few dripping down her cheeks. "Pein lied. I am fat. I'm sorry for getting fat Hidan."

"That's right, be sorry bitch." Deidara shook with absolute rage and gingerly silently handed her two dollars. The missing nin stood up and shoved his hand in his pocket. A moment later, he grabbed Hidan's arm and dragged him back outside the base.

"You fucking bastard. KATSU!" Was all Konan heard. She smiled and stuffed the two dollars into her swear jar. Kakuzu shook his head sorrowfully and tossed Konan Hidan's wallet. The kunoichi beamed and dumped all of the cash from Hidan's wallet straight into her plastic jar.

"What the heck was that explosion? Konan!" Pein came rushing out to the living room.

"Oh, that was Dei-chan blowing Hidan halfway to hell." Konan informed the bewildered ginger happily. "He called me fat, so Deidara dragged him outside and Kakuzu gave me Hidan's wallet! He's got tons of money in here."

"Hidan called you fat?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"I'll be back." The leader walked outside and Konan heard a desperate, "I'm sorry!" then an exceptionally loud, "SHINRA TENSEI!" and a wave of energy washed over the landscape.

"I've got some good friends." Konan smiled happily.

* * *

**Ohhhh my GOOOOOOD FILLER CHAPTER! And it was short -_- Just letting you guys know I'm still alive and did not discontinue this story ^_^'/ Anyways, please review!**

**-Chaos**


	6. Chapter 6: Departure and Promises

**Thank you for le reviews ^-^ Next chapter, finally getting into the plot. Slight, SLIGHT lemon. It's really a lime. Not explicit. At all. Doesn't even tell anything.**

* * *

"Are you going somewhere?" Konan asked quietly.

_'Fuck.'_ "Yes. I have to leave. I'm going to Konoha, I need information on the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki." Pein replied carefully and tied his slashed headband on, pushing his spiky hair up.

"Why do you need information on the jinchuuriki? It's not like we're going to be attacking anyone or anything." The kunoichi leaned against the door frame.

"...Actually we are. In three months I'm launching an attack on Konoha. We need the Kyuubi. I have no other choice here, Konan. We're running out of time."

"So you plan on leaving me here."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I can't risk you or the baby getting hurt."

"What about you? What if you die?"

"I won't. I promise I won't die."

"I don't want you to leave though." Konan wiped her eyes, soaking up the tears on her sleeve. Pein winced.

"Please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Konan pressed her lips against his forcefully. The ginger froze. It had been quite a while since she'd kissed him like that. The only reason she did was when...

Pein complied hesitantly, and started to push her forwards, backing her towards his huge bed. He stood still for a moment, thought about it, then spun them around so Konan would end up on top. He pulled her closer to him and she finally got what he wanted her to do.

Konan shook her head and broke the kiss. "You have to be on me. Sasori told me."

Pein shrugged and pushed her on the bed, kissing her sweetly, trying to force the worries from her precious little head. He opened his arms to allow the kunoichi to unbutton his cloak. She reached up and easily unfastened the buttons and slid the large piece of clothing off. Pein pulled his shirt over his head, taking the black forehead protector along with it and shook out his bright orange hair.

Konan's hands slipped from his waist to fall to her sides. She moved her arms up to allow her lover access to her loose shirt, which he stripped her of, also undoing the clip of her bra. The ginger pressed his lips to her belly, just above her belly button. A small blush formed across her cheeks and she giggled as he sweetly smiled at the little bump. Pein traced his fingertips around the tangible sphere and moved down to her pants. He pulled down her shorts, also pulling her underwear with them. Konan tapped her fingers on the waistband of his pants, showing her desire for them to be gone. He complied and gently took a hold of her hips. The ginger hesitated, unsure if there was a certain way of going about it, but shook his head and leaned down to kiss each of her cheeks again...

...

Pein woke up the next morning to soft beams of yellow tinted sunlight glowing from behind the black curtains. He sighed and rolled onto his back, tilting his head to the side. Konan still lay motionless, except for the small rise and fall of her chest. He gazed at her tiredly, not wanting one bit to get up. He frowned slightly, but got up out of bed and stumbled a little, walking to the bathroom. The dismayed ginger flicked on the bathroom light and studied his reflection, contemplating the slight discoloration around his collar and neck from where she'd clutched him last night. His fingers tightened, gripping the edge of the counter top. The Akatsuki's leader sighed in defeat and turned on the shower, washing out his hair and scrubbing the scent of her perfume off of his skin.

...

Konan stared out her bedroom window, dropping the letter written in beautiful black script. The handwriting of a god, her god. She even recognized the little smudges at the end of the lines of writing, from the way he dragged the side of his hand across the paper and still wet ink while writing. It wasn't even the side of his hand. She knew it was only the side of his pinky finger from watching him do paperwork. The piece of paper fluttered to the ground and landed with a soft tap. He always signed his name the same, with the bubbled "P" and flowing end of the "N".

The kunoichi gently placed her hands on the sides of her stomach and imagined the way his fingers would match up to hers, even though his were longer. She liked the way he'd curl the tips of his fingers around the tops of hers. She smiled a little and promised herself, and mentally Pein, to be extremely careful with her baby. And far away from there, Pein promised himself, and mentally Konan, to return to his angel.

* * *

**One of those rare times when my writing comes out all sentimental and shtuff. Sorry for the short update. I'll get the next one up asap. My dad's court date is tomorrow, so please excuse my absence. Please review and send me any requests!**

**-Chaos**


	7. Chapter 7: Change

**20 Weeks Pregnant~**

"Things are going smoothly. Yes... everything is fine. The baby is developing perfectly. No more morning sickness, for the most part." Sasori informed the mother to-be.

Since they had a perfectly good Mangekyou Sharingan around, Itachi had looked at Konan's stomach, then shown Sasori the inside images he saw through a genjutsu. It was a very useful system, and the baby was developing nicely and the pregnancy was flowing smoothly. Sasori never found any problems with the baby, but unfortunately could not tell whether or not the fetus was a male or female, much to Konan's disappointment.

"Sasori?"

"Yes, Konan?"

"Don't you think he should be back by now? It's been a few weeks." The puppet master winced. He knew that question was coming to him sooner or later. It was true, nobody had heard from Pein since he left. No messages, no notes, nothing. They had to delay the sealing of the Sanbi due to his absence.

"I don't know Konan. Konoha is quite a distance from here. Who knows, he might be on his way back now." Sasori said carefully, as to not upset the pregnant woman.

"Maybe you're right. I miss him though." Konan gazed off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular and smiling softly.

...

Pein winced as another kunai tore into his arm. He'd seriously underestimated these Konoha ANBU. Another five came running towards him and he raised his good arm. "Shinra Tensei!" The masked ninjas went flying back, some regaining themselves and catching a branch or landing on their feet.

Unfortunately, where five were gone, another five were there to replace. The injured leader wasn't getting enough time to recharge the ability. The ginger jumped backwards and quickly counted. Fifteen total ANBU were surrounding him. _'__Why am I fighting so slow? Am I just off today?'_ He thought as he quickly dodged a shuriken.

Pein threw a handful of kunai, hitting several ANBU successfully. He didn't want to summon any of his Paths, so if anyone found their bodies and looked at the last minutes of their life, they wouldn't be able to find out his ability. He didn't really care if they saw the Shinra Tensei, it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like they could repel it. The ginger flipped backwards off of the tree branch he was standing on to avoid being decapitated by a large shuriken. Another ANBU was waiting right near his landing spot and tried to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He caught the ninja's fist and twisted their arm around, quickly breaking it. A ninja with a cat mask jumped at him. Pein leaped backwards, simply letting them fly past.

The rather clumsy ANBU crashed to the ground and he heard a small shattering sound. The ninja flipped onto their back and glared up at him. It was a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes who looked quite pissed. _'I've seen you before... where... where do I know you from...?'_

The Akatsuki leader glanced up, seeing that the remaining ANBU had fled. He cursed under his breath and kneeled down next to the younger woman. "Your name is?" He asked impatiently.

"Not 'Your Bitch'!" She spat angrily.

"Name?" Pein growled, grabbing her by her collar.

"Let go!" She hissed and tried to knee him in the groin. The ginger pinned her legs down with one knee and held both of her wrists with one hand. He held a kunai above her face.

"Name?!"

"Fuck off!"

Pein sliced down one of her cheeks, a ribbon of blood flowing out. She hissed in pain and struggled against his iron grip. He moved the blade down to her stomach. "Last chance!"

"Haruno! Sakura Haruno!"

"Good. Now tell me everything you know about the Jinchuuriki by the name of Naruto Uzumaki who lives in this village."

"I know who you are! You're from the Akatsuki and I know what the Akatsuki does to Jinchuuriki, so you can kiss my ass if you think I'm going to tell you anything about Naruto!"

"So you're friends with him and I assume you know his whereabouts."

Sakura just glared up at the older man.

"I know where Sasuke Uchiha is."

She hesitated before spitting out, "I don't know who that is!"

"Oh really? Orochimaru and Sasuke seemed to believe differently. That's a pity. Since you don't know anything about Uzumaki, I guess I'll just kill you."

"Go ahead. That'll be the day." Sakura grinned at him and dissolved into the grass. Pein watched in shock and quickly realized it was a genjutsu.

He activated his Rinnegan, breaking the illusion to find himself standing alone. He cursed again under his breath and found the image of Konan entering his mind yet again. Pein pulled out a pen and scribbled something down, folded up the piece of paper and let it float in the wind. "To Konan," he murmured and ran off in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village, one intention set in his mind.

...

Konan watched in surprise as a piece of paper folded into a bird land next to her on the couch. She eagerly picked up the paper and read it over. Deidara leaned over and asked, "Is that a message from Pein-sama?"

The woman wordlessly dropped the paper and stared blankly at Deidara. "I have to leave."

"What?"

"I have to leave! Now! I have to stop him before it's too late!" Konan quickly got up and walked into her and Pein's room. She picked her cloak up off the bed and buttoned it up over her body. The cloak was over-sized, so it draped over her stomach and partially hid the bump.

Konan walked back to the entrance, ready to move the rock aside and leave, but Deidara was leaned against it and cocked his visible eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going wherever I want to go."

"I'm not letting you leave."

"Get out of my way I swear to-"

"JASHIN!"

"-I will tell Pein to kill your ass if you do not get the fuck out of my way right now." Konan's expression showed no humor. The blonde frowned.

"Are you going after Pein-sama? What did that note say?"

"It said 'I'm attacking', and I'm going to go get him the fuck out of there before he gets killed. He's attacking Konoha. He told me he was going to wait but I guess something happened and now he has to. I won't let him though because he is seriously underestimating that Uzumaki kid."

"You'll only get yourself hurt Konan."

"What do you know? I can take care of myself, I've been taking care of every single person in this organization, apart from maybe Itachi, so I'm pretty sure I can get myself and Pein out of there."

"You're pregnant. Are you really going to risk hurting the baby?"

"..." Konan fell silent. Deidara was right. What was it worth if she got herself and the baby killed before he/she had a chance to live? That was not what Pein would want.

"Fine. Then you're coming with me."

* * *

**Hopefully you'll like what's to come in the next chapters. Please review and feel free to P.M. me. You can also e-mail me at italianchaos17 ^_^**

**-Chaos**


	8. Short AN, I Promise

**Hello! I am much better, for those who are wondering where the FUCK I've been. I am so sorry. Honestly. My dad may be facing a nine year prison sentence as of right now, and I'm sure it's going to be a hard hit for me. I haven't quite comprehended it yet, but it'll catch up to me. I'm seeing a counselor, and I am struggling with Clinical Depression, but I promised two very important people that I'd do my best to be happy. I even quit cutting. I'm promising right now to not leave you guys hanging for so long, so look forward to plenty of new updates. Big thank you to Avenged Sevenfold (the band, obviously) for getting me through this tough time.**

**If anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please PM me. I am in desperate need of one :c**

**Anyways! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**-Venom**


	9. Chapter 8: It's On (Part 1)

**Just letting you know, violence obviously... swearing...**

* * *

Konan sat cross legged on the back of Deidara's massive clay bird, impatiently staring ahead, waiting for the large village to come into her view. The blonde artist watched her cautiously, not speaking so he didn't upset her. He could tell she was very uneasy from the way her fingers twitched and tapped on the side of her leg, but he didn't say anything. He didn't really blame her for being anxious, Pein was really important to her and to be honest, the artist was righteously pissed off at him. I mean, just leave your five month pregnant girlfriend by herself, why don't you? What if he died?

Deidara's fists tightened in anger. The leader was taking some big risks for being a father-to-be. _'Who the fuck does that?'_

"How far are we?" Konan's soft voice interrupted his furious thoughts.

"About 20 kilometers. We'll be there in ten minutes. Just hang in there, Konan-san."

The kunoichi nodded and looked down below her. Her gold eyes swept over the expansive landscape, admiring the towering spruces and sparkling lakes and streams. A flash to her left caught her trained eyes. She saw small movement in the trees below, it almost looked like...

"Deidara!" Konan shouted as a kunai with an explosive tag lodged into the bird's wing.

_BOOM._

...

Pein anxiously glanced behind him, away from the Shinobi he had pinned up against a wall. A large explosion, much louder yet further off than the others reached his sensitive ears. _'What the hell was that? Reinforcements?'_

The boom he had just heard was not one within the village, nor one caused by any if his other Five Paths. The Human path was closest to the main gates, so he scaled the walls to the village. Scanning the surrounding forest, he caught sight of a fire burning a few kilometers away. He didn't have time to ponder it, before the Human Path looked up to see Pein high in the sky, arms outstretched.

_'It's time.'_ Pein thought and gathered his chakra in the very center of his body.

It was eerily silent, too quiet as every living person in the village looked to the sky. The brief, blinding white light, the pin-drop silence, it was terrifying.

_BOOM._

The ground shook, throwing the other Paths off balance, the entire city was completely swallowed up by the massive tsunami of debris and dust overturning and covering the huge village. It was a shocking sight, something so big and stately being destroyed in mere seconds. Pein dropped to the ground, landing on one knee and building his chakra back up.

_Poof._

Pein glanced up as a big cloud of white smoke puffed up. Behind the smoke screen, he could see three large toads, one smaller one, and two really tiny ones. And standing between the two tiny frogs, on top of the smaller toad's head, was none other than him.

The Nine-Tails.

Naruto.

Pein was surprised to see that Naruto had mastered Sage Mode, surpassing Jiraiya. The yellow toad and orange shadowed eyes were proof of this. The blonde Jinchuuriki's eyes widened as he spun around, probably searching for his village.

"It's not here anymore." Pein's low voice interrupted him. The other Paths dropped down beside him, watching the blonde.

"First off, who are you? Second, what do you mean it's not here anymore? A huge village like Konoha doesn't just disappear!" He snapped, jumping down off of the toad's back.

"You're right. Here. Here's your village." Pein flicked a shard of metal off his cloak sleeve, clattering in front of Naruto's foot.

"Who's responsible for this?!"

"Me. You missed it. I blew it up." He responded dryly, meeting the blonde's glare. "I'm going to have to kill you now, if you don't mind. You have something that I need and no one else can give me. First, I'd like to get rid of the unnecessary survivors. How brutal would it be if I killed you right in front of your Hokage?" Pein asked rhetorically. He produced a large black pole from his sleeve, ready to plunge it through Tsunade's back.

A kunai flying towards him made him stop and lift his hand to catch it by the handle.. One of Naruto's clones swept through and grabbed Tsunade, carrying her to safety. Pein flicked his wrist, sending the kunai back in Naruto's direction. "You're good with those Shadow Clones. I didn't even notice the change in your chakra levels when you made it."

"Thanks," Naruto spat sarcastically, throwing the kunai harder back at Pein.

Pein raised his hand and easily blew the little knife away, making Naruto's eyes go wide. _'Is he also using Nature Energy? There's no way he could have just blocked it with thin air.'_

The ginger smirked at Naruto's confusion, clearly displayed on his face. "You'll learn soon enough, so long as you're not stupid."

Naruto growled, launching himself at Pein, pulling back his fist to punch him. Pein caught his fist, swinging the blonde around and landing a kick in his stomach. He did a back handspring, landing a few feet away from the ginger. A little blood dripped out from between his lips.

The Animal Path started on hand seals, summoning a large rhinoceros. Pein watched in surprise as he recharged his Universal Push/Pull, shocked to see Naruto easily grip the rhino, swing it around and throw it like it weighed nothing. The Animal Path quickly summoned two more mutated, pierced animals, sending them after the Jinchuuriki. Naruto made two Shadow Clones, assisting them in making two Rasengan.

The two small, elderly frogs ensnared the large beasts in a loud, earsplitting shriek of a jutsu. The two Shadow Clones slammed their Giant Rasengan into the distracted animals, effectively moving them out of the way. Naruto attempted to blind-spot attack the Preta Path, throwing his fist at his face behind his left hand. Preta quickly dodged and grabbed Naruto by the ankle.

"All the Pains are visually linked! A blind spot attack is meaningless, unless you move out of the line of view of every one of them." The little blue slug told him.

Naruto kicked his foot free and flipped backwards out of the Preta Path's grip. He nodded, throwing another punch at Preta. This time, Naruto's fist flew right past his face, allowing the Nature Energy to hit him instead. The Preta Path flew backwards, rolling on the ground before coming to a stop on his stomach, a large bruise already forming.

Pein frowned. "I could have sworn I dodged that..." He mumbled, growling under his breath when the summoned beasts were taken down by the large toads Naruto had brought along with him.

He readied himself when Naruto created two more Shadow Clones, waiting for another direct attack. "So you have become a Sage, Naruto. I guess you really have surpassed Jiraiya-Sensei-" Pein cut himself off when the 'Sensei' part slipped out.

"Sensei?!" His eyes went wide.

He sighed, "Yes. I also was a student under Jiraiya-"

"Then why the hell did you kill him?! You bastard!" Pein smiled faintly.

"If you were not so naive and bothered to listen to me for a second, maybe we wouldn't have to fight and you would give me your Jinchuuriki like a good student. Jiraiya would have wanted that, _Nii-san_." Pein added the brotherly-title.

"Don't call me your sibling! We're nothing alike! We may have shared a master, but you are a cold, heartless bastard that deserves to die! I hope you burn in hell!" Naruto shouted, tears forming near the corners of his eyes.

"Such rude words, _Nii-san_. Have you forgotten that we're not so different? Our master desired peace-"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you _dare _speak of peace after you admitted to killing OUR master!" He yelled, throwing the large, shuriken-shaped Rasengan as hard as he could at the stoic ginger and his similar company.

His Rinnegan eyes widened, jumping away from the rapidly-growing Ninjutsu attack, along with the Naraka Path. The Human Path gripped the Animal Path's collar, yanking her away from the Rasengan, sending her flying into the air. It expanded, its sharp chakra ripping through the Human Path's cloak and skin.

Naruto barely jumped out of harm's way as a huge bird dove at him, courtesy of the Animal Path. Pein narrowed his ringed eyes. _'__Now the Human Path is also out of the equation. He's stronger than I thought.'_

Naruto pulled out a kunai as the Animal Path swung at him with a large black pole, similar to the one that Pein tried to kill Tsunade with.

* * *

**Sorry for the awkward cut off. Next chapter is when things get switched around a little. See you guys soon!**

**If anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please PM me. I am in desperate need of one :c**

**-Venom**


End file.
